2. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal which is matable to a terminal which is identical in shape, typically referred to as a hermaphroditic terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,182 to Harwath, et al. shows a hermaphroditic terminal which mates with itself. The terminal includes side by side contact arms with contact arm above, and one contact arm below, a horizontal plane. This terminal will mate with an identical terminal when the identical terminal is rotated 180.degree. about its axial centerline. This causes the lower contact arms to mate with a lower rearward surface on the mating contact, and the upper contact to mate with an upper rearward surface on the mating contact.
The disadvantage to a contact system of this type is that the width of the contact system, as shown in FIG. 1, is at least twice the width of the contact arms, and possibly three times the width of a single contact arm. In a power distribution system for example, space is at minimum, and if an 8 or 10 wire system is utilized, the width of a connection system utilizing the terminal taught by the Harwath, et al. patent would quickly multiply.
An object of the invention then is to design a hermaphroditic electrical terminal for the power distribution market, in which the terminals are capable of carrying the current rating of 90.degree. C. rated solid or stranded copper conductors in accordance with the National Electric Code for 18, 16, 14, 12 and 10 AWG wire and which utilizes a minimum amount of space, and is confined to a small envelope.